1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain air bag for a car, more particularly to a curtain air bag for a car to protect a passenger in the ribs as well as in the head simultaneously at an automobile accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, people are getting more and more interested in safety as well as functionality and convenience of a car when driving a car. As a result, the safety devices for protecting passengers become important at automobile accidents as well.
Among these devices, an air bag system is used, along with a seat belt, to prevent a passenger from being injured at head-on collision or broadside collision.
Particularly, an air bag system related to broadside collision is classified into a curtain air bag for protecting a passenger in the head and a side air bag for protecting a passenger in the ribs.
Here, the curtain air bag system is installed along the top side of the inside of a car, so at an automobile accident, it is spread like a curtain. And installed in the sides of the car doors or seats, it prevents a passenger from being injured in the ribs, caused by being directly hit with the body of the car including the doors.
On the other hand, FIG. 1 is a drawing illustrating the structure of a conventional curtain air bag system.
As illustrated in the drawing, the curtain air bag includes a cushion 10 placed at a predetermined area along the inner side of a roof rail 6; a cushion holder 14 to fix the cushion 10 to the roof rail 6; an opening 22; a diffuser 20 installed in the inside of the cushion 10; and an inflator unit 30 to be coupled with a part of the diffuser 20.
A diffuser 20 has a shape of pipe, and a plurality of openings 22 are formed at predetermined distances on one part of the external surface.
A cushion 10 is connected to the opening 22 and covers tightly around the diffuser 20 over a predetermined area.
An inflator unit 30 is connected to one part of the diffuser 20, and the connected part, wrapped with the cushion 10, is solidly covered after being tightened by a clamp 32.
In addition, the inflator unit 30 is connected electrically to a sensor (not illustrated) which senses a car collision.
On the other hand, a tether 40 is coupled to one part of the cushion 10 to support the front pillar (not illustrated) and guide for the cushion 10 to be spread in all directions.
Accordingly, when a signal is noticed from the sensor at a car collision, operation gas generates from the inflator unit 30 and is emitted into the inside of the diffuser 20. This gas is again emitted into the inside of the cushion 10 through the opening 22 of the diffuser 20 to expand the cushion 10 into a predetermined area.
The curtain air bag as illustrated in the above, however, is made only for protecting a passenger in the head. To protect the passenger in the ribs from broadside collision, it is necessary to mount additional side air bag with the curtain air bag to the doors or seat.
As a result, a plurality of wiring system and a complicated peripheral devices are required to mount the curtain air bag and side air bag to a car, which leads considerable additional cost and plenty of restrictions in designing car seats or doors.